Obsession
by Kaoruke
Summary: After seeing the error of his and the Vexos' ways, Lync plans to venture back to Earth, reunite with Alice, and hopefully help the Resistance as much as he can. Sounds simple, right? Wrong! Unfortunately for Lync, things don't happen that easily. Especially if a certain Vestal Prince has an obsession with him!
1. Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan! **

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai, Violence, yada yada yada.**

***I want to thank NiniilVioleta for letting me borrow some of her ideas. Go read her story, The Prince's Lapdog! It's awesome! :D * **

* * *

****_~* A bite of chocolate that isn't mine - what's that person hiding behind? *~_

* * *

The air was stale, the atmosphere lacking any audible action. The only thing that could be heard was the soft hum of the airship's engines from outside. Oh, and Lync's heart going a mile a minute, but that's not something you can normally _hear. _

Usually, Lync was never this nervous. In fact, he was never nervous in general! Such pride and narcissistic tendencies would never allow that to happen. Although he would never admit it, Lync has never felt so scared in his life.

What was he doing? Ironically, all he was doing was walking down one of the many corridors, gloved hands shaking as he held his lanky frame together, body racking slightly. Lync's aqua eyes scanned the hallway, looking as if any minute, he'd have a heart attack if there was another person there.

What's wrong with him? It's simple. The boy was a fickle, fickle person. Sure, he could _say _that he was loyal to the Vexos, but he, along with majority of the other members, would jump ship if better opportunities arise. Sadly, now was one of those times. The opportunity he was searching for wasn't necessarily better, but it would sure be entertaining.

Since meeting her, Lync decides he would now follow Alice Gehabich. Of course, it was a sudden decision, along with rash and foolish, but he figured a few things that stand a decent point.

Although he'd never admit it, he is one of the weaker members of the Vexos. The only wins he has had against the Resistance are in double battles, where he at least has a partner that could stand in for him. When it comes to one on one, he lost a considerable amount of times, such times that he'd rather not recall, and stubbornly makes an excuse for it.

Point Number Two : Alice is undeniably the most beautiful girl he's seen. Well, for a _human _that is. Another thing he'd never admit is that when he first met Mylene, he thought she was the most beautiful girl to exist, and spent about a year trying to woo her, despite the fact she was at least three years older than him. To this day, he hasn't once hit on her, mostly because his admiration has changed to fear of the Aquos Vexo, but still. Mylene aside, Alice is probably the most beautiful girl he's met, and trust me, he's met a _lot _of girls in his time.

Oh, Alice. His body calmed a bit, as he breathed out, thinking of his lovely ginger girl, the fiery angel who lives in the snowy heavens of earth… well, in his opinion, anyways.

Point Three : He doesn't know, but deep, deep down in his heart, he knows that eventually Hydron and Zenoheld will lose against the Resistance. He doesn't know that the computer chip flash drive thingy (He didn't take the time to learn its technical name, okay?! Nerdy stuff like that is for Gus, or Spectra.) with the information on the Alternative Weapons System, will actually help, and be the saving grace.

Evidence aside, Lync is too stubborn to give this decision a second thought. However, he is as secretive as he is suspicious. As the pinket strolls down the seemingly empty hallway, shaking like a deer in headlights, he is quite oblivious to the fact that he _wasn't _alone like he thought.

Peering from the corridor, Mylene hides, sharp, azure eyes narrowing in disapproval as she looks upon the suspicious Lync. _What is that fool doing now? _Mylene questioned, carefully watching. If she had looked away, she wouldn't have seen, but she didn't, and her eyebrows lifted in prose at what Lync did.

Foolishly, Lync proffered the chip from his sleeve, the item that contained all the data for the Alternative Weapons System. It had a glare from the light he was standing under, but even under that guise, Mylene could tell what it was. She put a hand to her mouth in disbelief. _What the hell does that little brat think he's doing? Doesn't he know what that's for? _Mylene had the right mind to interfere, but the bluenette stopped in her tracks, as Lync murmured outloud.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'll be there soon." With a last look behind his shoulder, the Ventus Brawler dashed to the end of the hallway, disappearing from sight.

Mylene already knew she couldn't catch up with him, but realized that the satisfaction of simply catching Lync in his act wasn't enough. Her thin, poisonous red lips curved into a malicious smile. "I think the baby Hydron would like to hear about this, _Alice _that the Lync idiot has fallen in love with," she thought outloud.

Without any hesitation, the Aquos Girl turned around, cape billowing behind her, and never had she been so excited to meet with the Vestal Prince.


	2. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai, Violence, blah blah blah.**

***Thanks again to NiniilVioleta for permission to borrow some ideas! :D Read her stories, guys! ***

* * *

_~* Such troublesome creatures, aren't we? *~_

* * *

The Vestal Prince huffed impatiently, pacing back and forth. It hadn't even been half an hour since the last time he ordered someone around, and already he found himself bored. That's the thing about him, if he's not ordering, he's complaining. It was just in his nature. He was born and raised with such an air and attitude, as a result, he became short-tempered, impatient, demanding, and rather cruel. Hydron's personality and background matched the throne room to which he was given at birthright.

The marble floors were symmetric, and seemingly never-endless, as they stretched beyond the lengths of the great throne room. The beams and banisters were high, giving the room a sense of awe and depth. Column upon column aligned the walls, slightly resembling Greek monasteries. Despite this grandeur, the throne room itself was poorly lit.

Impending darkness reeked in every corner, the only light coming from the wisps of flimsy moonlight streaming through the cracks in the curtains. That, and the glinting bronze statues of the original Bakugan of the original Battle Brawlers.

Hydron, out of short-lived temptation, traced the intricately petrified stone feathers of the Storm Skyress, smiling to himself. Ah, such lovely treasures! Of course, beauty can only appease him for so long. It was in the same breathstroke, that his fingers stopped tracing the frozen bird, and his lips pursed into a frown.

"Bakugan are such troubling creatures," the Prince decided, and curtly withdrew his fingers, traipsing back to the throne. Taking a seat upon the pinnacle, he impatiently drummed his fingers along the armrest. Since the petrified Bakugan weren't enough to appease him long enough, and no one was there for reports or orders, the Vestal Prince did what he could do best.

Complain.

No matter how much time had elapsed, he couldn't help but feel distraught about Spectra. His personality alone was enough to make Hydron livid ; he just couldn't stand the way the Pyrus Brawler strutted (obviously he didn't _really _strut, but try telling that to the bitter Hydron) around like he was higher than everyone, or the way he lingered mysteriously, as if he knew everything already. The Prince especially hated it when Spectra acted independently ; it was quite suspicious and frankly, annoying.

The last time Spectra made a decision on his own, it resulted in him, Gus, and Lync going to Earth. Hydron's fist clenched at this thought. Why _Earth _of all places? Doesn't Spectra know how useless of a planet that place is? Let alone the useless people that inhabited it?

The short 16 years of life Hydron had experienced was enough to have him meet some of the weirdest people. Some of those people included the over-zealous group of girls who proclaim themselves as the "Prince Hydron Faithful Fan Club". He shuddered at the thought. The chill was worse when he imagined that Lync could have encountered people like that on Earth.

Notice how the Prince keeps coming back to the subject of Lync. It's no coincidence, he has what one would call, an _obsession _with the Ventus Brawler. It's the only explanation ; how else could he be that concerned?

But it wasn't like it was a recent thing. Lync, like the other members of the Vexos, _belonged _to him, were in his eternal servitude! However, Lync was his _personal _servant, whether the latter liked it or not. In a way that Hydron would never admit, Lync was his favorite. The thought of his little Lync, traipsing foreign ground, associating with _Spectra _of all people, it more than infuriated Hydron.

Even if the Ventus Brawler himself said he was perfectly fine when he came back, Hydron was still skeptical. Somewhere, he knew Lync was right, but the rest of him stubbornly, slowly, rejected it. Lync was gone for more than a consecutive 24 hours. Who knows what could have happened in that time lapse?

"I'm _his _master! What was he thinking, letting himself be swindled by Spectra to Earth?" he hissed aloud. He gave a mental note to reprimand Spectra in some way later.

However, his train of thought ended, as the holographic screen he constantly used lowered itself, flickering on, showing the image of a diligent Mylene. The blond sighed, twirling a curl of hair listlessly. It was safe to say he was a little less than excited to see his Aquos Brawler.

"What do you want, Mylene?" his voice was discerning yet bored.

The bluenette tried hard not to twitch. _What do I want? I want to shove your face into a paper shredder! _She mentally screamed, but managed to keep her cool. With a confident tone, she said, "I apologize, My Prince, but I have a report. I have a bit of information concerning Lync." Her tongue clicked a bit as she elicited the pinket's name.

As soon as she said his name, the Prince straightened out, no longer looking disinterested. "What about Lync?" he asked brashly, concern and worry filling his heart. (Yes, Hydron surprisingly has one of those.)

"He was acting rather suspicious, lingering in the hallways," Mylene began, her voice cool, "I thought nothing of it, but then he took something from his sleeve. It was the disk that Professor Clay had transferred information on about our weapon."

The Prince's violet eyes were ablaze upon hearing this. His brows were knit together in an angry 'V' shape, and he glared at Mylene. "Well? Why didn't you stop him then?!"

_For God's sake, shut up! _She mentally screamed a second time, but sighed, remembering to keep the façade going. "I was about to, but I suspected Lync had already used the Dimensional Transporter."

"Suspect? I don't want assumptions, Mylene!" Hydron snapped, his voice growing harsher by the minute. "Did he or didn't he? Where is he?"

"He did. I checked the data on the Dimensional Transporter, and apparently he went to 'Moscow, Russia' . . . some sort of ice cube place on Earth. I believe that's where he went last time, when he left with Gus and Spectra."

It didn't take him long to process all of this. When angry, Hydron works fast. His eyes were burning with fury, and they were narrowing with each word said. Why would Lync leave? To Earth, again?! What was there that was so interesting? Why did he take the information? Was this an implication of rebellion? And from his favorite Vexo, nonetheless! Oh, Hydron was boiling now, apoplectic even. His fingers rhythmically drummed against the arms of the throne, impatient and fixated.

"Is that all?" he asked swiftly.

"Yes, sire." The blue-haired girl answered obediently, still contemplating the benefits of sharing this information with the Prince.

The teen royal was silent for a minute, and his thin, pink lips soon curved into a demonic smile. "Well, thank you, Mylene. That was very enlightening. Your next orders are to simply continue watching the Resistance with Shadow Prove."

The Aquos Brawler nodded, speaking with genuine curiosity, "But sir, what of Lync?"

A chaste laugh escaped his lips. "Oh, don't worry about Lync. I'm attending to him... _personally._" The word lingered on his tongue like poison, and Mylene gave an involuntary shudder.

"I understand, Milord."

"You are dismissed, Mylene." Hydron cut in, not wanting her presence, even digitally, any longer.

She was just as relieved as he was. With a diplomatic bow, the screen flickered black, and disappeared. As this happened, Hydron took out his spherical Bakugan, Dryoid, and jested it between his slender fingers. "Well, I believe it's time for a road trip, don't you think Dryoid?" the blond laughed cruelly, eyes full of determination. "Things should be interesting from this point on."


	3. Reconcilation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan! **

**Rating: T, just to be safe. **

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

*** Thanks again to NiniilVioleta for letting me borrow some schtuff. :D ***

* * *

_~* Why do I have to ask before I love you? *~_

* * *

Lync coughed a bit, and shook some snow off his arm. He was successfully transported to Earth, albeit a bit roughly, but he was there nonetheless.

As soon as the pinket materialized in Moscow, Russia, he was knee deep in snow, tripping over himself. It had been a while since the last time he trudged through this frozen void. It almost disgusted him, until he remembered what he was doing.

Lync could already see the quaint cottage that Alice lived in with her grandfather in the distance. It felt so long since he last saw it. For a moment, he stood there, aquamarine eyes transfixed on the sight. Hopefully, she would believe him this time. As the Ventus Brawler made his way through the endless white snow, guilt began eating away at him at the same pace. He remembered the last time he talked to Alice, and how he tricked her into believing his lies. It was different this time, he swears! He just hopes that Alice accepts that.

Shaking off snow from his shoes, he finds his way on the stone path to the porch, and immediately walks along. The aromas of Alice's cooking drifted out the window, and Lync breathed it in, the heavenly smells familiar. How horrible of him, he ached, that the last time he had Alice's cooking, he wasn't appreciative in the least! Lync almost had the right mind to run off, but figured it was now or never.

The door was unlocked, and he sighed, thinking how naïve this girl could possibly get. Any stranger could traipse in here at any time! The pink-haired boy scrunched his nose at the very possible thought, but shook it off. Carefully, he lay his placid footsteps among Alice's wooden floors. Of course, he made noise no matter how hard he tried. In a minute, he found himself in Alice's living room.

It was just like that one night he had been here. The fireplace was set ablaze, the embers sparking and wood sizzling like bacon. The couches still had the same lace crocheting on them, the table set with plates and fake centerpieces. The picture frames hung in every conceivable spot. Candles were burnt alit on each of the counters and mantelplaces, mixing Alice's cooking smells with the smell of flames and fumes. It was a nice, comely feeling. Turning a bit to his right, Lync's breath hitched.

There she was. She still had the long, estranged, fire orange hair, that fell down to her waist like orange curtains. She still had the tall, willowy, prominent figure, and the same pale skin. Unlike last time, she wasn't wearing the same outfit. Alice had on a long-sleeved shirt with striped sleeves, a pair of classic blue jeans, and furry slippers on her feet. A snow-cloaked coat hung on the chair behind her, and he assumed she was just at the market before he arrived. She was humming a little song, and Lync breathed in, speaking aloud.

"Hey, Alice, did you miss me?"

As soon as the words came out, the ginger girl froze, shaking a bit. She couldn't believe it. What was Lync doing here, of all places? Clutching the wooden ladle, the girl turned around, a fierce look in her eyes. "No, I don't miss liars!" she yelled passionately, glaring at Lync. "What do you want this time?"

He had suspected this, sadly, but he didn't _prepare _for it. Of course Alice would be angry, the last time he saw her, he ran off, laughing in her face when he tricked her. Obviously any normal person would become more wary and angry after an experience like that.

"Alice, that's the thing. I-I want to apologize." He stammered a bit, but evened out in the end. He hoped for a quick and easy forgiveness, but it didn't happen. Alice was still on edge, now scrutinizing Lync.

"That's what you said last time, remember? You told me those lies about changing, and wanting to help Dan and the others, and about _being grateful towards me," _the last words stung a bit, and Lync instinctively recoiled, "So what's the lie this time?"

"I'm not lying this time, I'm honest. I came here to say sorry and I want to make amends."

"Mm-hmm, _sure _you do! Didn't you say something like that last time?" she put her hands on her hips, leaning forward, obviously not taken in by it.

"I did, but I _mean _it this time, Alice!" Lync protested. If only she would listen this time. If only he hadn't had to have deceived her the first time! The latter was impossible, due to the situation at the time, but the former still had hope, albeit little hope, but hope at least.

"Well I don't believe you! How do I know you're not just lying? Do you even have proof? I bet you don't, so why don't you just go away, leave while you're ahead?" Alice suggested, her Hydranoid springing out of her pocket, throwing bad mouths at Lync.

He stood there, the echo of the dragon's words eating at him. _Liar. Loser. Freak. Stop using Alice! Go away, we don't want you here! You tricked us, remember? Liar! Liar! LIAR!_

Without a word, Lync clenched his fists, and dashed at Alice. She hadn't expected this, and was about to scream, thinking the pinket would assault her, but it was the exact opposite of reality.

Alice's scream died, as she felt his lanky, cold arms wrap around her frame, and his head rest on her shoulder. "Alice, I really am sorry. This time, I genuinely mean it. Believe me, I even have proof!" he spoke quietly, not too quiet, but quieter than his original volume. Letting go, he dug in his pocket for the info disk, and clasped Alice's hand, transferring the object into it. "See? This is Vexos information, and I wanted to give it to you so you can help your friends. I mean it this time, honestly."

Burgundy hues stared in disbelief. She hadn't actually expected the truth from Lync. Alice had a huge scene where she brawled with Lync, or possibly physically ran from/abused him, but it never came true. Feeling the little piece of metal in her hand, she knew that this had to be real.

"You mean it?" her voice was hoarse.

"I mean it," he answered back quietly, his aqua eyes boring into her maroon ones. There was a dry silence that hung between them, but it was soon broken when Alice moved forward, hugging Lync back. Tears streamed down her face.

"I knew it," she said under her breath, then reached forward, and pecked Lync's cheek with her lips. _Welcome back, Lync._


	4. Depravation

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan! **

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

*** Thanks again to, you guessed it, NiniilVioleta! ***

* * *

_*~ Folks don't like to hear the world is upside down. ~*_

* * *

The original plan was for Hydron to dash off to Earth, and bring Lync back. Obviously, he had to bring him back by force, because assuming he's betraying the Vexos, there's no way he'd come back on his own will.

Hydron had the perfect plan. The Retrieve Bomb, he'd call it. It was a prototype, meant for bringing people or Bakugan back to the Vexos before they were lost. You'd think Professor Clay would have some ready for the Prince, but think again!

"What do you mean, _you're not done with the Retrieve Bombs?" _Hydron yelled frantically. Of all days he got extremely livid, today was the worst.

The ginger professor flinched in fear, and stumbled on his words. "Well, we never got around to creating them, My Prince, but I assure you, we'll have one ready by-"

"Can't you have it ready by _today?_" the blond didn't even let the other finish, already interjecting his own desires.

"No, unfortunately. We have the-the prototype in stock, but we still need to test it, and work out the kinks. . ."

The Prince bit his lip, pondering this idea. Of course, he had no trouble getting to Earth. Their Dimensional Transporters were more up to date than the Resistance ; all they needed was presses of their Gauntlets' buttons, and they'd be anywhere they wish! It was the means of weapons Hydron thought about. Frankly, he'd like Lync back swiftly, with no interference. He could still go to Earth, but it would have to get physical, maybe even involve brawling, and that would give him no satisfaction, considering Lync was far below him in battling skills.

"Fine," he said the word with difficulty, as if admitting to something was lethal, "You have _one _day, Professor. And if I don't have what I need by then," his hand shot out, clenching Professor Clay by the collar. He practically lifted the older man off the ground, "it's not going to end well for _you." _Without another word, the Prince let go, almost shoving him to the floor. Then, he turned around, walking abruptly out of the laboratory.

Clay sighed, standing to his feet, dusting off his coat. "God help me now," he muttered, and began to work on the Retrieve Bombs right away.

* * *

Never had Hydron looked so flustered in his life. He wasn't even trying to cover it up ; with hurried footsteps, he wandered around aimlessly, pacing impatiently, and barking at any guard, maid, or what have you, telling them to leave his sight. He was almost at the point of biting his fingernails, when he turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Goddamit, Shadow!" he yelled at the taller male, who only smiled like the demon he was.

"Sorry, _Hydron~ _I didn't mean to run into you like that," the snow-haired male lied, but still had the courtesy to help his Prince stand up. Hydron quickly shooed the helping hand away, and dusted off his sleeves.

"I don't care anymore, just stop screwing around, got it?" Hydron was about to shuffle off, when the Darkus Brawler called out, "What's got you so flustered, anyways? I've never seen you so, _strung up~" _

Hydron let out an exasperated sigh, the wind of his breath blowing his bangs up a bit. Turning back around to re-face his subordinate, he wasn't exactly impartial. "If you must know, Shadow, it's the fact of the matter that the idiot Professor Clay is working too slowly. _Again"_ another huffed breath. Lilac eyes stared down the blood red ones.

With a flicker of amusement, Shadow laughed coyly, putting his hands behind his back. "Really? That's such a small _matter _for someone as high as you to be worked up over," his tongue licked across his pale lips and pointed teeth, "I just hope it has nothing to do with the fact that _Lync _is gone, y'know?"

_He's doing this on purpose, the bastard! _Hydron mentally cursed, but he was far too prideful to let Shadow's words affect him. "Of course not! I'm not concerned with Lync at the moment, and my frustration has nothing to do with that _rat." _The words stung like venom, and deep down it almost hurt to speak about his precious favorite like that.

"Oh, you're _so _right, how silly of me! Well, I'd better get back to business, see ya later, _Prince Hydron!" _and with glee, the Darkus Brawler ran off in the other direction, laughing like a hyena.

Note to self: Punish Spectra _and _Shadow as soon as possible.

* * *

It was about mid-afternoon, when Mylene walked into the common room of the Vexos, and immediately wished she hadn't.

It wasn't the pompous attitude of Spectra, who so nonchalantly rested his legs on the coffee table, nor was it the annoying sight of Spectra's lapdog, Gus, sitting next to his master like a puppy. It wasn't Volt, no, Volt never really did anything that particularly annoyed Mylene, at least not in ways like the others did.

It was the fact that the damn fool Shadow Prove was there. The erratic snow-haired, hare-brained Darkus Brawler was hanging upside down from the chandelier, aiming spit balls into the candy dish on the table. Not only was it a disgusting sight, but he looked like something out of a children's story book, with his cape upside down, and white-hair falling like short curtains below him.

"Shadow, why must you continue to lose what little dignity you have?" Mylene scolded, retreating to the window, as far away from the others as possible.

He laughed hysterically, spitting another one dead center into the glass dish. "You're just jealous that I'm having more fun than you, Mylene!"

Her breathing became more emphasized, a dangerous sign that she was slowly becoming infuriated. "I don't care about having _fun, _unlike a certain slacker." She criticized. The bluenette turned away in disinterest at that point.

"I'm not a slacker~ I was obediently serving _Prince Hydron,_" he cackled after referring to their lovely (sarcasm intended) Prince, "by consoling him when he was wandering like a damn emo kid just now!"

Mylene lifted an eyebrow. She glanced at Volt, who shrugged, and didn't even jest towards the other two, who sat comfortably on the couch.

"What are you talking about, Shadow?"

"Oh, you know Hydron. Complaining about _everything _like he normally does," another spitball, this one landing on the edge of the candy dish, the spit dripping. In disgust, Gus kicked it a bit farther to the other edge of the table. Shadow swung on the chandelier dangerously, almost like a human pendulum. "He's especially cranky, because this time, it's about his little Lyncy-Winky~" he teased.

"So that's it?" Gus answered, cutting off Mylene before she could even respond. The long-haired teen turned to the Pyrus Brawler, "I've been wondering about that, Master. Why does it seem that Hydronis most vexed when it comes to Lync?"

Spectra mused this idea, his true emotions concealed behind his mask. "Why, it's quite simple Gus. For the longest time, it would appear our dear Hydron has had a rather unhealthy infatuation with the Volan boy."

Gus lifted an eyebrow, not expecting this. He turned his head around, nodding at Mylene. "I suspect you knew this too, Mylene?"

She scoffed, meeting Gus's curious gaze with a rather condescending one. "No, but why does it matter? I don't care who or what Hydron fantasizes over when no one's looking."

Shadow Prove laughed hysterically, still swinging like a monkey. Spectra scoffed, and Gus rolled his eyes in retort.

It was at this point, Volt finally spoke. "It does matter, either way." Everyone turned to look at the Haos Brawler, even Shadow temporarily stopped spitting into the glass.

"What do you mean, Volt?" Mylene asked.

He sighed, looking down. "No matter how much we may scold the Prince, no matter how much we say we don't care, in the end, it will be Lync to face his fury. And unfortunately, I can tell you this much, there is not one person in this room that doesn't care what happens to him."

It was true, no matter how many times Mylene denies it, or Shadow jokes about, or Spectra and Gus shrug about it, or Volt watching it, it was all true. They all cared, how much varied between them, but deep down, they somewhat cared for Lync.

No one spoke, because the only thing running through their minds are the possibilities of what Hydron could do to Lync.

There were plenty.


	5. Perception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan! **

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!) slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

*** Thank you NiniilVioleta, she didn't inspire me to do this chapter, but slight lines and changes in other chapters. :) Go read her stuff up, guys! ***

**** By the way, I received a PM: 'Your Obsession Story isn't canon!' -_- Of course it's not, this is a FANFICTION for crying out loud! AU everywhere! :D ****

* * *

_~* Against you, I can do no treason. *~_

* * *

As soon as Alice's lips pulled away from the cherubic Lync, the gasps of an old man were heard. Not just any old man, but Alice's Grandfather.

Turning around, it was quite an awkward situation ; Alice's hands were still wrapped around Lync, and not only did she have streams of tears down her face, but Lync himself was bright red, not expecting this. It could have looked like they were kissing!

Which they weren't, because obviously they're lips are untouched. It was only his cheek. Lync planned to utter that outloud, but instead let out a yelp as he ducked when Professor Gehabich threw a can of prunes of Lync, obviously still hostile towards him.

"Grandfather, stop-"

"Don't worry Alice, I've got this!" The old man threw another item from the grocery bags he was holding straight at the pinket, and this time he got hit.

"Ow!" Lync cried out, shaking his hand in pain as the cheese shredder fell to the ground. A small cut was obtained, and the pinket barely managed to evade a butcher's knife. _That _would have been ugly. You'd think Lync would have the bravado and strength he did the first time he met Alice's grandfather, but unfortunately it was under different circumstances then.

He jumped behind the couch for dear life.

"Grandpa, listen to me!" Alice pleaded, trying to stop her loved one from further injuring Lync.

"Not now, Alice, there's a Vexo in our house and-"

"That's just the thing! Oh, would you please," she jumped on his arm, causing both of them to tumble in opposite directions. Lync's breathing hitched, and he scooted away from a can of tomato sauce that had also been used as heavy artillery against him.

"Ouch, Alice, what was that for? Oh, my back," the elder whined in pain, rolling over on his stomach. Alice sighed, going over to rub her grandfather's back.

"I was trying to tell you something, Grandpa!" she insisted impatiently, massaging out the kinks in the old man's back. "It's just the thing, Lync isn't the enemy anymore! He's changed now, Grandpa."

He snarled, readjusting the ancient glasses he had on. "Didn't he say something like that last time? He's fooling you, Alice."

The burgundy-haired girl sighed, thinking back. Earlier, she was just as assuming as her grandfather, but realized in her entire being that Lync was telling the truth. She could feel it in his lanky frame when they hugged, the sorrowful look he had in his aqua eyes.

"I thought so, too, Grandfather. But I know, he's nicer now!" Alice turned around, facing the couch that was shaking with Lync behind it. "You can come out now, Lync."

The pinket sprung up, kicking the fallen groceries away with disgust. "Thank Vestal," he murmured, then looked back to Alice and her grandfather. He lifted a wary brow. "He's not going to throw anything at me again, right?"

Alice couldn't help but eliciting a laugh, but it was more assuring than anything. "No, I promise. And he promises too, right Grandpa?"

Professor Gehabich sighed, and stood up with minor difficulty. "I suppose. But only because my dear Alice says you're a better person now." He readjusted his glasses, which glinted dangerously. "Besides, it takes a day or two before a knife gets _properly _sharpened,"

Lync looked to Alice with his cyan eyes. "He's not serious, right?"

Alice rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Well, uh…"

"What do you mean, 'uh'?!"

* * *

It was about two hours later, around the time of Twilight, when Alice stood in front of Lync. He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

Alice was obviously ready to go out into public, because she changed out of her shirt and slacks. A mid-sleeved collar shirt, colored the same shade as her hair, lay behind a black, velvet vest. She wore a semi-length skirt, black and shapeless, but she still managed to look good. If Lync didn't have such a huge ego, he would complement her.

"Alice, what are you-"

"We're going _shopping _Lync."

He looked at her as if she had said _sky-diving _or _adopting three-headed babies. _"Why?"

"Well, I do need to buy dishwasher soap and some other boring things," she ticked off a finger, "you need more experience on Earth, and this is a great opportunity," another finger, "but lastly, I'll be honest, we need to change your outfit."

The pinket looked down at his Vestal attire. It was perfectly normal (and dare I say, 'fashionable') back on Vestal. But then again, Earth was a whole new playing field. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked, almost in an indifferent tone. Alice shook her head, sighing. _Boys. _

"Look at it this way. Some Battle Brawlers might see you as an enemy!" although not every Battle Brawler was caught up with recent news, those who were could spot a Vestal a mile away. "And we wouldn't want to have waste time Battling, right?"

Lync sighed. He could tell that was a valid reason, but it wasn't Alice's main reason to have him go, he shivered just thinking about the word, _shopping. _

"Fine, let's go."

Alice smiled. She wasn't overly zealous about these things like Julie or Runo were, but she could definitely be confident about it! She took Lync by the gloved hand, and opened the front door of her house. "Grandfather! I'll be back in an hour!" hearing an approval from somewhere else within the house, the ginger doesn't hesitate dragging Lync back out into the Russian atmosphere.

It wasn't snowing, but there were still clumps of the frozen water here and there. "Alice, could you slow down?" Lync whined, almost sounding like the baby he was constantly accused of being.

She laughed. "I don't think so. Don't try any funny business, Lync." It was then, Alpha Hydranoid popped up, the spherical Bakugan leveled with Lync's eyes. "That's right. You better listen to Alice, or we'll smother you into smithereens."

"How pleasant," he deadpanned, but flinched when Hydranoid playfully snapped at him.

"You've got a keeper, Alice."

Alice blushed, looking sternly at Hydranoid. "Don't talk about it like that, Hydranoid! He's just my newly rekindled friend, and nothing else!"

Lync had trouble agreeing with Alice, because Hydranoid was partially right. The pinket was immensely in love (honestly, it's just a small crush, but Lync is pretty melodramatic…) with the Gehabich girl. Such feelings are what brought him here, in the first place!

With a sigh, he couldn't help but laugh as Alice bickered with her own Bakugan. They fought over feelings the whole way to town.

* * *

"I look weird. I need a cape. Hey, are they selling chocolate over there?"

Alice sighed, crossing her arms. "Lync, sometimes I wonder just how short your attention span is." The burgundy-eyed girl circled the newly dressed Lync like a hawk.

It was a big change from his Vestal attire. (In reality, his Vestal garb was ready to be worn, for battle and such. That's the great thing about having a premium Vestal gauntlet!) The bulky cape was the first to go (Alice said something about it resembling 'her old curtains') along with the dramatic boots, and odd shirt and pants. Lync now wore black jeans (which, not so surprisingly, matched Alice's skirt), a long-sleeved green and black shirt (Alice said that green looked really good on Lync. He turned red at the complement) and a hooded jacket with fuzz inside the hood and sleeves over. He looked like any normal person, which was the intent of the shopping trip.

He played around with the jacket zipper before speaking. "This is weird. Earth is weird," he decided, but then decided against it because if Alice liked it, he figure he would like it as well. "How long do I have to wear this?"

"Well, as long as you're on Earth, I guess. I suppose what you wore earlier was 'fashionable' on Vestal?" she said the second statement quietly, and he didn't hear a word of it, "but if you ever want to Battle, I guess you could always change." She shrugged. Alice wasn't one for demanding.

Lync smiled a bit, his teal eyes filled with delight. "Alright, Alice. Hey, that reminds me," he took out his Ventus Aluze, "we're friends now, but that doesn't mean we can't battle, right?"

Alice smiled coyly. "Oh, is that a challenge? I should have you know, I used to be Masquerade."

Hydranoid spoke again, liking the spark of interest in battling. "And you should also know, I'm the strongest Bakugan alive! Can your metal mess handle me?"

The pinket smirked. He may be the weakest of his peers, but he sure as heck can take on Alice! (Or at least that's what he thinks.)

"You're on, Alice! C'mon, what are we waiting for?" it was his turn to drag her around, and she laughed in delight as Lync took her by the hand, running back on the road that led to her house.

They could always get dishsoap later.


	6. Infatuation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe. **

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

**** NiniilVioleta is awesome guys. As always. :D Thanks for viewing/reviewing! Enjoy and sorry for delayed updates. :/ ****

* * *

_*~ If the end of the world arrived now, I would leave everything behind and the two of us could be together forever. ~*_

* * *

Needless to say, the two were in nothing short of a state of euphoria on the way back to Alice's House. They laughed, laughed _a lot _as if the whole world was their joke. They talked and joked, and Lync made crude and childish (yet entertaining, nonetheless) jests about Vestal, Earth, and everything in between. In return, Alice gave up little anecdotes about things that went on before and after Lync last left her. It was a fun time.

"Y'know what's going to make this even _funnier_? The look on your face when me and Alpha Hydranoid _destroy _you guys in battle!" Alice mused, practically beaming with glee.

Lync shook his head feverently. "You've got it backwards, Alice. _You're _going to lose to _me," _his voice stretched a bit more farther than determined.

Alice _tsk-tsked, _trudging her feet through the snow-bitten path. The brims of her house were in view at this point. "We'll have to see, Lync. " Suddenly, she took the said pinket by the hand, and smiled playfully. "Hey, first one to my house gets to set the gate card first!"

As soon as she said that, they both dashed along, laughing and gasping as they slipped and slid on the ice, barely running in reality.

Their breaths were cold and foggy, and they panted before resting a bit on the front porch. "I-I totally got…got here first!" Alice breathed out heavily.

"No you didn't!" Lync protested, pouting a bit, "Alice, don't-don't lie," he coughed a bit, but regained himself just as quick, "I got here first and you _know that." _

The ginger pouted, and looked away. "Fine, you get to set the gatecard. Are you happy?"

With a smile and nod, he said brazenly, "very. So, when are we going to start?"

She sighed. She didn't blame the former-Vexo, battling was partly in her blood, as well. She loved the sport, and was almost, if not more, anxious as him. "Well, let's go deeper in the forest. The last time I had a battle so close to my house, the laboratory was almost destroyed." Her slender fingers went up to her temples, just to massage that horrible memory out.

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes thoughtful as they scanned the Russian pasture, the lovely trees, tall as the sky, glistening with white snow. "Somewhere in the forest, maybe? These trees look like they could take a Bakugan beating or two." He shoveled snow off his feet, waiting for the response.

Alice thought for a minute. It was a very quick decision, but she figured at this point, Lync would be allowed to see the special place. The Gehabich girl looked on her shoulder to meet the ball form of Alpha Hydranoid, who only nodded in approval, seemingly already knowing what she was planning.

"That's a great idea. I know just the place, too." She stood abruptly, looking down at Lync. She offered her hand to the Ventus Brawler.

"Let's go, Lync."

He stared a bit, pondering. How easy and wonderful this was, he thought, to have switched hostility to hospitality when it comes to Alice. He should have met her earlier, he wished, they could have much more amounts of euphoria together. But nevertheless, he realizes how grateful he was towards the decision of leaving the Vexos. (Who at this point, he assumes don't care that he's gone, when it's actually the complete opposite)

Without another second, he took Alice's hand, gently smiling. "Okay."

They rushed off into the wintry woods together, only icy-dust left behind in their path.


	7. Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe. **

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

**** Shout out to NiniilVioleta! And also, I SUCK AT DESCRIBING BATTLES. The Abilities I mentioned are real, but the effects they have are more or less my guesses. :/ I'm too lazy to figure out the real effects. OTL ****

* * *

_*~ Something moderate but stimulating is fine. ~*_

* * *

They arrived in the clearing. The little meadow like area was usually bright and alive, even in the sultry winter. But the once green grass was completely gray and white, drowning in the snow. The flowers were encased in ice, yet despite their beauty, were slowly dying. Alice disregarded this unusualness, even though something told her this meant something bad was about to happen.

"We won't hurt anything out here," she declared, and walked to the other side of the field, leaving Lync on where he was. She turned around, facing her friend, and soon to be opponent with fiery eyes.

"Ready to get owned, Alice~?" he teased, taking out Ventus Aluze from his pocket. She tried to hide her disdain for a Mechanical Bakugan, and thanked the distance for hiding that facial expression from Lync.

"Yeah, right! Ready, Alpha Hydranoid?" she asked her partner, who nodded.

"We'll wipe the floor with that metal bat's wings!" the three voices it possessed cried out at the same time. She swiped it in its ball form, readying her gauntlet, Lync doing the same respectively. She didn't even _try _to push out the thought of how cute he looked in human clothes doing that.

"Gauntlet…"

"Power strike!" they both called out with determination. At that moment, the world around them froze. The breeze didn't blow, and neither did the birds flying continue flapping their wings. That was the amazing thing about Battling.

"Gate card, set!" Lync cried out, throwing the Gate Card onto the field, where it dissolved.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" another simultaneous battle cry from both sides. With swift movements, both of their Bakugan rolled onto the field, where they materialized into their real forms.

Alpha Hydranoid stood, scaly and spiky, rather threatening with its large, purple, dragon wings spread out, and three heads baring their fangs equally lethally. A great roar emanated from their throats, causing a sonic boom that knocked down a tree or two. And that was just its _roar. _

Lync's Aluze, on the other hand, wasn't quite as threatening, but it still held intimidating. The Mechanical Bakugan skrawked, its shrill scream enough power to break glass. The wings flapped soundlessly, a wonderful perk about being artificial. Its engines hummed almost soundlessly, and all of its lasers and turrets installed were ready and willing.

Burgundy eyes were alight with righteous battle spirit. Alice hadn't battled since confronting Shadow Prove earlier in the year, and the familiarly lost feeling of adrenaline pumped through her again. She knew, deep within her, Masquerade was there, watching in interest.

Likewise, aqua eyes were alive, dancing with playfulness. Lync loved to battle, even though back on Vestal, he lost quite a few times without help. But something about now gave him renewed power. It might have been subconscious, but no way was he going to give it easy, even to the girl he liked. Maybe it was a subconscious way to show that he was worthy for her, who knows? Either way, he was ready, and didn't hesitate loading his Gauntlet with an Ability Card.

_Ability Card, Set. _"Ability Card, Activate!" he cried out, the arm gear brighting light with cyan green, "Dora Cannon!"

Aluze screeched in reply, the lasers on its wings lighting up, then shooting beams of Ventus green at Alpha Hydranoid. As this happened, the Bakugan voluntarily gained 400 G's, raising its power level to a frighteningly high level.

Alice, however, wasn't going to let such a move discourage her. She placed two cards in the Gauntlet. _Ability Cards, Set. _"Double Ability, Activate!" she cried out with little to no hesitation, "Death Trident plus Indigo Nightmare!"

At that instant, Alpha Hydranoid roared as the little mouths on its body opened, releasing indigo-colored flames, and at the same time, lashing out to wrap around Ventus Aluze. It screamed in response, and as the abilities occurred, Alpha Hydranoid's power level became matched with Aluze's at 1100.

"Nice try, Alice!" he set another ability card, almost instantaneously. _Ability Card, Set. "_Ability Activate! Giga Armor!"

Aluze immediately stopped its Mechanical shrieks, and started glowing green, which then faded out to a muted gray. It made clinking noises like real armor does, only the resonating glow was different. Power from the armor leaked out, and oozed down the appendages of Alpha Hydranoid. The beast yelled and struggled. "No!" the raspier of the three voices screamed out, as the great dragon recoiled. Alice checked her gauntlet, and gasped. "What just happened? Alpha Hydranoid is at a _huge _deficit in G's!"

Lync laughed. "C'mon, Alice, use your head! _Obviously _Giga Armor allows Aluze to steal your Bakugan's power level and add it to its own~" he teased. She snarled.

"This won't stop me! Ability Activate!" she rushed, "Destruction Grind!"

Alpha Hydranoid erupted as its coils brought Aluze closer. The spikes on its stomach began to reel like slot machines, and at a dangerous level.

"No, Aluze!" It was too late. The Mechanical Bakugan screeched horribly, as its metal was being grated. The rough texture of metals clashing together caused sparks to fly, and the Brawlers on either side of the field gingerly avoided such sparks, but their interest wasn't deterred even when the sparks burned the bark of trees nearby.

The pinket glanced at his Gauntlet, only to find his Bakugan's power level lowering with each second Hydranoid kept attacking. It was when the Mechanical Bakugan was at 600 G's, did it revert back to ball form. It rolled dejectedly back to Lync. Alpha Hydranoid laughed, and went back to Alice for Round 2.

_Lync Life Force at 60%. _He sighed, it could have been worse. Picking up the Ventus ball, he jested it in his palm before smiling softly. "Not bad, Alice, but don't think I'm done yet!" he cried out.

"I didn't, trust me," she winked, then couldn't help but laughing. "Ready when you are!"

"Bakugan…."

"Brawl!" both of the spherical beings were sent out.

"Bakugan, Stand!" in return, they were materialized once again.

"Let's make this quick, Alice!" Alpha Hydranoid called out.

"That won't happen if it's us you're facing, right Aluze?" the mecha only screeched in reply, but it meant a good 'yes' like any other.

"Gate Card, Open! Ventus Reactor!" Lync immediately commanded. The card that had faded into the field glowed, setting a rectangular barrier around the two monsters. It sent out tornados and hurricanes to stationary positions around the field, and breezes and gales to blow by with varying degrees of bitterness. Along with this weather change, Aluze gained 50 G's to get 750 in all.

_Ability Card, Set. _"Ability Activate!" Alice called out, posing her Gauntlet justly, "Blinding Spice!"

The three heads of Alpha Hydranoid opened, and as they hissed, a hazy, purplish-black haze came out, engulfing the entire field. Lync looked around, quite bewildered as he couldn't see anything.

"That's not all, Lync!" Alice said reassuringly, almost a bit smugly, "the best part is about to come!"

He soon realized what that meant. Out of the shadows, the great beast jumped ontop of Aluze, who wailed as it was sent crashing to the ground. Lync immediately reacted to this.

_Ability Card, Set. _"Ability Card, Activate!" he beckoned, with a slightly frantic voice, "Thunder Stripper!"

Aluze reacted quickly, like lightning almost, and shot free of Hydranoid's tackle. It shot up into the sky, escaping the Blinding Spice effect of fog. It disappeared as a sparkle in the dank sky, and it seemed to stay up there for the longest time, before beams of electric green shot down to the earth. The beams exploded the ground, and impacted greatly with Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid, no!" she cried out, surprised by the sudden rebound. It didn't matter, it was down 200 G's, leaving it at a weak 300. If Aluze hit it directly, Alice could lose all her life points.

"But I won't let this happen! Ability, Activate!" she cried out, almost desperately, "Chaos Leap Sting!"

"Come down, you cowardly mecha chicken!" the dragon taunted, as it glowed a lethal black. It thus sprung up into the air, releasing stings of purple towards the sky. High pitched screams responded, as Aluze was forced to come back down to battle level.

_Aluze minus 200 G's : now at 550. Hydranoid plus 100 G's: Now at original level of 600. _

With one last ray of stings, Aluze screeched as it returned to ball form, losing a mere, yet somehow devastating, amount of 50 G's.

_Lync Life Force at 50%. _

Lync growled. He was already half down, while Alice still was at a good level. Had he underestimated her? Nonetheless, he'd have to step it up to win this round.

"Gate Card, Set!" Alice set one this time, the card dissolving into the field.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

The dragon and mecha were at each other again. "Aren't you tired of losing?" one of the heads asked, "give it up already!"

"Yeah, right!" Lync rebutted, setting a card in his Gauntlet. _Ability Cards, Set. _"Double Ability Card, Activate! Sling Boomerang plus Mega Bind!"

The cards glowed, as Aluze shrieked its battle cry into the air. Flapping its metal wings, it proffered sickle-like air-slashers, while opening its mouth to reveal its dual lasers, which shot out great beams of energy. The 'boomerangs' followed the beams, which were hurtling straight for Hydranoid.

The beams of energy didn't directly hit Alpha Hydranoid, but rather, coiled around him like a great neon snake. The dragon screeched in protest, three different voices agonizing in harmony. The boomerangs inflicted damage upon damage.

_Alpha Hydranoid minus 300 G's – now at 200. Aluze plus 200 G's – now at 700. _

He smiled to himself. He had the victory in the bag.

"You think you won now, huh Lync?"

"Of course! Any minute now, the overgrown lizard's toast!"

She smirked, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "That's what you think." Lync's eyes widened at her next move. "Gate card, open!"


	8. Inspiration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

*** Usual shout out to NiniilVioleta. :3 Also, Hydron fluffiness ahead. BEWARE. ***

* * *

_*~ Inspire Me! ~*_

* * *

Prince Hydron couldn't sleep that night. Not at all. It wasn't necessarily his fault, technically. It was Lync's fault! How dare he run off, to _Earth _nonetheless, to be with a stupid human! Disgusting, he thought, Lync is _so _above that race! He should be with his own kind, Vestals, he should-

"He should be with me." Hydron whispered out involuntarily. It took him a while to realize what he just said, and it only made him angrier.

Here he was, acting like he was higher and mightier than Lync (which, in a way, he is), then he goes and admits he'd rather have him by his side, be someone he can expel his feelings towards…

Great, now he _just _realized he may or may not have to question his sexuality. Go figure. But hey, being surrounded by mostly male Vexos (with Mylene being scarier than any of them, especially when it's _that _time of the month) and the only girls being the few maids that clean the place, it's hard to be wide-ranged when it comes to feelings!

By why _Lync _of all people? Despite being Hydron's unadmitted favorite, the Prince could find many a thing to criticize the Ventus Brawler on.

His appearance was a great example, a great first starter. Hydron absolutely despised the teal eyes Lync owned, they were like jade orbs that constantly found everything playful, that constantly lit up in satisfaction upon proving someone wrong, or watching someone lose. The pink hair that lay on his head was a hated form, too. Why _pink? _Couldn't the boy have died his hair at some point? Spectra did (not like Hydron knew that) so why can't Lync? Doesn't the shade embarrass the living daylights out of him?

_But his eyes weren't that bad. The cyan was a lovely color, and they're not always scrutinized or dancing in cruel playfulness, they're sometimes in depth, in thought, in worry, in lovely genuine emotions that come out to those who deserve it. And pink, oddly, wasn't that bad a shade on him. It made him look angelic, or deceptive, even if only to a minor degree. It was different, it was new._

Hydron also found in disdain Lync's personality. The boy was so young, only 14, and he acted as if _he _was royalty, always showing off, bragging, but hiding in backlash upon things that criticize or disagrees with him. All in all, he was a childish hypocrite whose shady attitude was almost as suspicious as Spectra's. Who could trust him?

_Yet it wasn't all that bad. He may be young, but he showed promise, strength in different areas that his elder peers didn't have. Lync could also be subjective, could also be quiet, and modest even, and was clever enough to change attitudes in an opportune time. So he was also smart. Maybe he wasn't as suspicious as he was gentle and fragile, trying to avoid the scorn of others. _

The Prince _hated _Lync's voice. It was slightly nasally, full of arrogance, and so cruelly patronizing that it hurt. Just listening to it, you knew if it wasn't a complaint, insult, or brag, his voice wasn't worth the pain it came with.

_But his voice was unique, childish, and it showed his vim and vigor. The tones of his voice could be lowered if he wanted to, and when that happened, you would be on the verge of tears just listening to the serious, stern tone so unfamiliar to the boy._

Hydron almost didn't even want to begin on Lync's effect on his fellow Brawlers. Not only does his attitude cause them to jeer on more due to pride, but it makes them, almost, in an aspect, _friendly. _The way they smiled, or teased, or insulted playfully at the Ventus Brawler made his stomach turn. Did he suddenly have the power to make the older Brawlers five years of age?!

_He'll admit, that at the same time he brings the great out of the others. His subconscious encouragement makes them more confident, and he brings out the happier sides of the otherwise more mysterious, quirky, and unnerving Vexos. Lync may or may not know or appreciate it, but he involuntarily brings out the best in people, putting them at ease to relax and be theirselves._

Lastly, the worst of them all, Hydron _hates _the way Lync makes _him _feel. It if wasn't getting him extremely infuriated, it was Lync making him flustered, or sad, or emotional, or hateful, inquisitive, indecisive, regretful, spiteful, impatient, confused, erratic, dis-organized, misled, deprived, excited, bored, giggly, silent, depressed, _in love…_

_Even so, Hydron wouldn't trade those feelings for the world. He loved the way that Lync was unpredictable towards him, and made him in return changeable, like a gear in a clock. _

He wants Lync to die.

_Long live Lync._

He hopes Lync gets hurt.

_He hopes Lync would never be seriously harmed, lest he kiss his wounds otherwise._

He hopes Lync falls in love and goes away.

_He did, and he wants him back and in his arms._

He wants Lync to end him, to drain his creativity and his soul, leaving Hydron nothing but a shell.

_He wants Lync to start him anew, to give his soul more strength, and more importantly…_

_**He wants Lync to inspire him.**_


	9. Inquisition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe. **

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

**** Thanks to NiniilVioleta. Sorry for slow updates. :/ ****

* * *

_*~ Now there's nowhere to hide! *~_

* * *

That morning, the Prince was up extraordinarily early, in fact, he roamed the castle impatiently for ten minutes before realizing he didn't fix his hair.

If left unattended, Hydron's blondish hair was unkempt and unruly, a big disgrace to so called 'royalty'. Zenoheld would most likely disapprove if he ever saw such a sight.

"Clay had better be finished. . . or I swear to Vestal I'll _strangle _him. . ." Hydron muttered nervously, walking impatiently around his room before curling a lock of hair in his finger like he usually did. His violet eyes were discerning as he stared out the window. It only irked him further to know his pinket wasn't anywhere out there on Vestal, instead, on the _disgusting _planet earth.

Why would he go there? Hydron kept musing the question in his head, and yet he could find no valid answer. What was so interesting about that place? His home was here, in Vestal! He was born and raised planets away from Earth, so why was he so interested in a place he's barely been?

_Maybe there's someone he's seeing. _A voice teased in his head.

Hydron stopped in his tracks at that thought. That could _not _be the reason. That would absolutely _not _be the reason. Who would Lync see?! Why would he see anyone?!

_Maybe he's fallen in love._

At that reasoning, the Prince became absolutely _livid. _His body shook feverently, and his eyes widened, fingers clutching at anything. _He cannot fall in love. He cannot fall in love. That's impossible. How could he fall in love? WHY would he fall in love? WHO would he fall in love with?_

_Whoever that person is. . . it's not YOU._

That's all it took for him to snap. Hydron tore down the curtains, and threw the fabric away. He stepped on it, ripped it into pieces, and kicked at anything in sight.

This could possibly be the first recorded hissy fit of Prince Hydron. But it wasn't as entertaining as it was frightening. In his rage he broke glass, and lots of it. All the windows and electronic gadgets shattered before Hydron. It was the pure rage and rejection of the thought of Lync being in love, nevertheless with someone that isn't him, that fueled such violence.

He was so lost in emotion, he didn't notice that he broke down the door of a room, killing the automated engine and shattering some of the glass panels. The blond sighed out angrily, and walked into see what room this was.

Ironically, he broke into Lync's room. It was empty and cold, even only after a day of not being inhabited. Dust swirled like little clouds from the window pane, and morning sunlight poured through. To be honest, Hydron had never been in Lync's personal living space. But since he was here, he may as well expedite.

Walking gingerly around the room, he didn't pay attention to anything, really, because he had all the technology a normal person should have. A few books here and there, a graphic poster of Vestal's orbitary moons, nothing much. When his lilac hues lingered to the metallic desk, he hithered forward, and saw something he hadn't noticed.

A few somethings. The first was a photo frame, and the picture inside was cute, undeniably. It was about a seven year-old Lync, with a bright smile on his cherubic face. His parents were both there, both having traits which Lync obviously inherited. The teal of his eyes came from his father, and the pinkish hair from his mother. He had both their expressions though, Hydron inferred from the picture. Lync had his mother's smile, and his father's ability to be breath-takingly serious on occasion. Hydron stared at the picture a good five minutes, before setting it down. The table was cluttered a bit more than the rest of the room. A broken Altair lay in pieces on the desk, and Hydron couldn't help but scoff as he saw that apparently Lync used the broken pieces as slingshot ammo. What a child.

He opened the drawer, and immediately wished he hadn't. Inside it was full of paper upon paper, which was scribbled upon various insults and comments about him and his fellow Vexos.

From the dates and the comments, he could tell these papers were written on the early days of the Vexos.

_Mylene is scary, she never smiles, although if she did I would probably have nightmares for weeks. _

_Shadow Prove is a freak. He licks things too much. _

_Volt's fine, I guess. We don't really talk that much, but our views on Bakugan are more or less the same._

_Spectra is sketchy. I don't trust him._

_Gus must be Spectra's little lapdog, or something. He calls him 'Master' and I swear he'd kiss Spectra's feet if he asked._

Lastly, there were the comments about Hydron himself , along with his father, Zenoheld.

_Zenoheld is intimidating, that's for sure. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side._

_Hydron…. Only three words can describe how I feel about him._

_I HATE HIM. _

_He's condescending, he's a jerk, arrogant, stupid, a brat (and I'm younger, usually called a brat, so that's saying something) spoiled, angry, disgusting, I just hate him. I hope I never have to deal with him more than I already do…_

Hydron's hands trembled upon reading this. Then, he slowly started to rip the paper apart. He even got a paper cut, but disregarded the blood that dripped slightly from his pale fingers. Soon, the paper was now papers, and a good amount of them, too. He might have even resorted to breaking things, but the door was opened and that deterred him.

"Your Majesty, we have completed the official model of the Retrieve Bomb. We only need to test it out a bit, and if Your Highness can, we'd like you to spectate to see if the item is up to your standards." Professor Clay said calmly, even though he was livid and afraid at the same time on the inside.

Hydron thought about this. By the end of today, or even tomorrow morning, he could get to Earth and get Lync. He should be hasty, but he may as well ask before acting.

"Clay, where is Lync right now? Who's he with?"

Luckily, Clay prepared for these questions. He pushed the glasses up, readjusting them. "He is still in Russia. Actually, Moscow, Russia, specifically, because his Gauntlet was activated, so we were able to relocate him."

He turned around, a questionable look on his face. "Gauntlet? Why would he be using that, unless he's battling or something? Who would he be battling?"

The Professor smiled. "We looked into that. We traced any other Gauntlet signals, and found one in the same vincinity as Lync. Take a look," the Professor brought up a holographic screen in a small device projector in his hand. On the screen, there was the picture of a Darkus Gauntlet, being scanned and analyzed. "It's a Vestal Gauntlet, alright. Although, it wouldn't make sense since he is on Earth, and he should be the only one there with a Gauntlet. We traced back further, and even got satellite links to this Gauntlet in particular. Checking the archives on Battle Brawlers, we found who it belongs to."

The screen picture changed. Instead, the profile and pictures of a girl was there. And it wasn't any girl, but one with a pale, heart-shaped face, long, voluminous orange hair like fire, and burgundy eyes that were strong yet gentle. The human clothes looked good on her, and any person could find her attractive.

Even Lync. Hydron snarled, furrowing his eyebrows. So 'this' is who Lync's seeing on Earth! And battling with! But she looked familiar, he swore he saw her before. "She's one of those original Battle Brawlers, right? The group of ragtag humans some of the Resistance is with?"

"That's right. Her name is Alice Gehabich, and she is a Darkus Brawler, who currently lives in Moscow, Russia, where Lync is."

_Alice. _That name was so sweet it made Hydron's stomach turn. So _she _was the disgusting creature Lync had his eyes on. His eyes widened at a horribly jealous realization. _She's the reason Lync left the Vexos! _

"Sir?"

"Forget about Alice, I'll deal with her and Lync when the time comes. Let's see the Retrieve Bomb, you'd better hope I'm impressed, Clay." Hydron hastily shoved past the Professor, and rushed off to the labs.

Clay sighed, running a hand through his hair. "They don't pay me enough to deal with this," he mumbled, soon following suit of his Majesty.


	10. Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan**!

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

**** Shoutout to NiniilVioleta and the Random Person that keeps reviewing! :D Let's play the review game, guys! /shot. And like I said in chapter seven, I SUCK AT DESCRIBING BATTLES. Hint hint. ****

* * *

_*~ Let's leave together. ~*_

* * *

The battle with Lync and Alice was in a tight squeeze. Just when Lync thought he could finish the Darkus Brawler in one move, she opened her Gate Card, and the surprise waiting for him and Aluze was yet to come.

"Gate Card, Open!" the girl commanded, causing a rectangular barrier to envelope them. Darkness oozed out, like vines crawling down the lengths of a tree, or a snake coiling around its prey. "Darkus Reflector!"

The dark substance wrapped around Aluze, until the mecha was glowing a dark purple. Lync, out of worry, checked his gauntlet, and was awestricken. "Our powers levels are matched at 500?" he wondered aloud quietly, "what the hell happened?"

Alice laughed, Alpha Hydranoid sharing triumphant noise –jeering with her. "Don't you see? Darkus Reflector switches the effect of ability cards! I lose points then it will reverse it so _you _lose points!" She called out. It might have been hard to hear, considering the darkness made low humming, gurgling noises.

Apparently Lync didn't hear it, after all. He set two ability cards in his Gauntlet just to prove it. _Ability Cards, Set. _The Gauntlet glowed green as he held it up, hastening a command. "Double Ability Activate! Blaster Bind plus Air Lance!"

Aluze screeched as its lasers built up power, and shot full throttle at Hydranoid. Then, it leapt forward, flying at a dangerous pace, then striking the dragon. The energy of both attacks were absorbed by the Gate Card, and Lync was in dismay at the power stat levels currently.

_Alpha Hydranoid: 700 G's._

_Ventus Aluze: 300 G's. _

"How is that possible?" he wondered. Sadly, he failed to see past the gatecard's trap. He had very few ability cards left, and decided to play a fusion ability, moreso his only fusion ability.

"Fusion Ability Activate! Aero Aegis!"

Aluze screeched again, sending out nostalgic sonic waves, that surrounded Hydranoid and Alice. Alice looked around, then looked at the Gate Card that was still in play. It sucked up the waves, and the ability was nullified.

"Lync, I can't believe you can't see what this Gate Card is doing!" Alice scolded. The pinket snarled, not amused by the playful expression on the ginger girl's face. In that instant, he played one of his last two ability cards. "Ability, Activate! Drive Storm!"

Aluze began flapping its metallic wings, causing gales of wind to blow, destroying the Gate Card. Then, both of the Bakugan reverted to their original power levels, but in that instant, Alpha Hydranoid lost 300 quantitives of the power level!

"Oh no!" Alice cried out, seeing that if Aluze hit too hard, she would lose.

"Yes! Go Aluze, attack!"

"I don't think so! Hydranoid, hang in there! Ability Activate!" Alice's second to last card was now being played, "Final Demolition!"

The three-headed beast roared as it glowed, raising its G Level up by a mere 100, but it was enough to stay in this thing. It collided with Aluze, but it was Hydranoid that rebounded, and roared as it reverted back into ball form. Alice was a bit dejected, her eyes sad as her life gauge went down rapidly.

_Alice Life Force at 20%. _

She was down, at a worse rate than Lync. Watching Aluze return to Lync, they both locked eyes fiercely, both determined to win.

They were both down to their last ability card.

"Gate Card, Set!" Alice cried out, not even waiting a second. The card dissolved into their battle arena, sunk into the frozen grass. Both Brawlers had their Gauntlets poised, and their Bakugan in hand. In a fluid, symmetrical motion, they both tossed their Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" they both beckoned. The Mechanical Aluze screeched the loudest battle cry yet, while Hydranoid growled fiercely.

"We're winning, right here, right now!"

It was a countdown. No more than three seconds of loading their cards into the Gauntlet, both Brawlers cried out their last ability. "Ability Card, Activate!"

"Lash and Blast Extreme!"

"Sky Impact!"

Aluze glowed a cyan green, and shot up into the sky, spiraling as it positioned to swoop down upon Hydranoid. Alpha Hydranoid glowed black, roaring as it strengthed itself up, ready to uppercut Aluze. Simultaneously, the two creatures shot forward, ready to attack. In that instant, Alice cried out, "Gate Card, Open! Elemental Equilizer!"

No one honestly payed attention to the Gate Card, although its effect would soon be evident. They were only lengths away from hitting each other, with their Brawlers watching in anticipation to see which one would fall out first. Chronic screams and harmonized roars battled each other, both wanting to outwit each other. Time was almost at a stand still, when both Bakugan finally collided. There was an explosion, which caused sonic gales and booms to spread. Lync's jacket flew behind him, and Alice's skirt was ruffled violently; both results of the collision. Once the smoke cleared, they saw, to their dismay, both of their Bakugan in ball form on the ground.

"Aluze!"

"Hydranoid!"

The Darkus and Ventus Brawler both retrieved their Bakugan, and checked their Gauntlets to see who won.

_Alice and Lync Life Force at 0%. Draw._

"A draw?!" both trainers cried out, not expecting that at all. Surely one of them should have won. But that wasn't so, they both lost, and no clear winner was decided. Lync looked up at Alice, and time resumed again.

"Nice Battle, Alice."

"You too, Lync, I guess I underestimated you." She smiled coyly, then opening her arms. "Consolation hug."

Lync hesitated slightly, but gave into that feeling, and reached forward to wrap his lanky arms around Alice. She was soft and warm, and he smiled, loving that about her.

"There's just one problem." Alice muttered quietly, softly letting go of the pinket.

"And what would that be?"

"What will the townsfolk think when they see half of these trees have been destroyed?!"


	11. Cooperation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

*** Usual shoutouts to NiniilVioleta, and now Random Person, both of which are the only two people to review so far! Hop on the bandwagon, guys! XD ***

* * *

_*~ Even hot nights get cold, at least once… ~*_

* * *

"I don't get it. If Hydron keeps having angst about Lync, why does he delay himself by doing things like having Dryoid upgraded?" Mylene questioned. It was the next day already, making it three days since Lync has been gone. The Aquos Vexo was impatiently walking down the hall, along with the less impatient Darkus Vexo, Shadow Prove. He was laughing for no reason like he always did, and when he stopped, he had to wipe a tear away to answer her question.

"Well obviously Prince Hydron has to make sure everything's _perfect. _Or else he'll die. But then again, it's not nice to get our hopes up, right?" he stuck his tongue out, eliciting more unnecessary laughter.

Mylene, in turn, scoffed, tugging at the wrinkles in her cape hastily. "I wouldn't be talking about that brat more than I have to, but if he wasn't whining about it, then things would be different." She saw a flicker in the next hall over, which made her lift her eyebrow. Who was it? The Resistance? (Pfft, yeah, right!) A simple worker? Or maybe another of the Vexos? Something about the way that figure moved proffered suspicion, and Mylene knew when someone was trying to be chaste and sneaky.

"Shadow, you just continue your shift watching over the Battle Brawlers Resistance. I have an errand to take care of." Mylene began to turn on her heel, ready to ditch the Darkus Vexos.

Shadow whined, and threw himself over Mylene, arms wrapped around her neck. "You are such a liar~ And I don't wanna watch the Brawlers, they're boring~" he whined.

She scrunched her nose, the end of it turning slightly red. Pushing him off, she didn't hesitate to scold him. "Whether or not the job's fun Shadow, you have to do it anyways. And I'm not lying, I honestly have important business to attend to. Now don't bother me, or I'll _shank _you." She threatened, turning around while hissing.

Shadow Prove was left standing there, and he sighed while watching Mylene walk away. "Great, now I'm even more bored . . ."

* * *

Mylene turned around the corner, and immediately saw the back of Spectra's head. She backtracked quietly, and peered carefully around the corner. Apparently the masked freak was talking to his servant again.

". . . Lync?" Gus asked Spectra in disbelief. His emerald eyes were widened a bit, and he stumbled back in disbelief.

"Of course. Why Gus, your surprise worries me, seeing as me myself has overlooked this important detail. It was foolish of me to not notice it earlier."

Mylene lifted an eyebrow. What antics were the two clowns up to now?

"But, Master, I don't understand! How could that Ventus Brat help us? He, like the others, is still blinded by Zenoheld!"

Spectra must have been smiling, but there was no indication at this angle. "That he was, Gus. But think about this, he left the Vexos for a good reason. He's evading Prince Hydron himself. If we managed to convince him, he could _destroy _Hydron and Zenoheld."

"How could he alone do that?"

"It is more than obvious he has some sort of influence over Hydron. If we can persuade him, he'll manipulate Hydron long enough for our . . . _plan _to work. Do you understand now, Gus?"

The Subterra Vexo nodded obediently, a stern and loyal look in his eyes. "So it _is _a good thing that Prince Hydron is going to retrieve Lync?"

" 'Good' is a bit of a generic word, Gus. An appropriate term with be 'lucrative' or possibly ' a double edged sword.' "

Mylene sighed quietly, not wanting to reveal her hiding spot. Spectra was such a prick sometimes!

"Are you getting this down, Mylene?" he asked, turning around. The Aquos Brawler was taken aback – how had he known she was there? She made positive her entrance was unnoticeable!

Even Gus looked unsurprised that she was eavesdropping. "If it isn't the Water Wench," he insulted clearly, with a slight furrow of his eyebrows. "Have you nothing better to do than bother us?"

She placed a Sword Card in her Gauntlet, and a bright, neon blue blade came from the end of the device. "Watch your mouth!" she scorned, and lunged forward to cut the fool.

Gus leapt back, but he needn't to. Spectra stretched out his gloved hand, grabbed Mylene's arm, and forced her to stagger back. "Sheathe that sword before you end up hurting someone, Mylene!" his smirk was toned down to a slight frown.

Mylene cursed under her breath before complying. The electric sword disappeared, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You fools. For future reference, Spectra, I wouldn't go out explaining high and mighty plans out in the open, especially in a place that _echoes." _She criticized, blowing a blue bang out of her face in irritation.

The Pyrus Vexo jested a cruel smile on his face. "Are you implying that you are going to let us continue such plans? You're not curious or suspicious in any way of what me and Gus conversed about?"

She gave a derisive snort. "Of course I'm curious. I'm also suspicious, as well. But I know you won't do anything too risky. . . especially now that your backwater plans have been leaked," the bluenette joked dryly, "Unless you'd like to prove me wrong?"

Spectra smiled, merely jesting a hand up in friendliness. "Why, of course not! How on Vestal will such an action help me to obtain power? No, I have no intention of interfering with the truth this time. A better question is: What do you plan to do with this information you may or may not have received entirely?"

It didn't take long for her to decide. "If my word alone was convincing enough, I'd obviously report you or something. But I'm in no mood for the spoiled prince's attitude today. And like I said before," she gave a cruel smile, "you can't do anything too risky with me knowing your little intentions. You're the one at a deadlock, Spectra, be grateful I'm not doing anything to further insinuate torture and pain you should otherwise get."

The Aquos Vexo turned on her heel, walking with her cape swishing behind her. Her smug attitude was enough to fill in the emptiness of sound, and it wasn't until she was completely gone, did Spectra speak to Gus.

"Things are about to get more interesting, Gus," he said, almost promisingly, "It seems we have another player in the game."

Gus snarled, shaking his head. "No, Master. Mylene is nowhere near being the same playing field as you."

Spectra's expression didn't change at all. "You flatter me, Gus. But at this state of progression I am now, I am not fully powerful enough to say I can destroy the likes of Mylene easily. Technically, she and I are in the same boat, fair grounds," he began to walk, musing the idea of this conversation, "but it will be me in the end, to win it all. Yes, I can hardly wait to see Hydron and Zenoheld's fallings before my eyes."

Gus sighed, his master did have his usual bouts of arrogance, but this one was a particular occurance. He spoke no more to Spectra, his emerald eyes locked with everything but him. But he could tell, by the swish of a royal cape, and the glimpse of someone playing with their hair, that Prince Hydron was on the prowl, probably ready to retrieve Lync.

It would be just another step farther in the game.


	12. Motivation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Hydron x Lync (Don't like, don't read!), slight!Lync x Alice, Shadow x Mylene**

**** Usual shoutouts and love to NiniilVioleta and Random Person! :D ****

* * *

_*~ Just where do you think you're going? ~*_

* * *

It was about seven o' clock in the morning, on Moscow, Russia. Lync yawned, and stretched. It was the fourth day he had been on Earth, and he'd been loving it so far. He was used to a quieter, less violent routine in the morning.

Each day, he would wake up either to the gray expanse outside his window, or to the smell of Alice making breakfast. He really loves Earth Pancakes (apparently Vestal Pancakes aren't that good) and she would cook them, just for him. Then, they could do whatever they wanted at that point.

Lync didn't mind the activities he did with Alice. She would always show him Earthling things (like bathtubs – who knew that bathing didn't always have to happen standing up?!) and cultures, and they would discuss for hours on end how things were different and similar on Vestal from Earth.

Alice always had time for shopping, even when she didn't really need to buy anything. She was very friendly to the people in town, and had a lot of friends as a result. The ginger would introduce the pinket, who wasn't shy at all, and his natural personality seemed to attract people to him. There were many occasions where Lync would be caught off guard and be flustered. Every time he was introduced, the famous questions were asked. "Is he your boyfriend? Are you two dating? How long have you known each other?" It was funny to see their reactions when they would react, "No, no, and about a week?"

The other time he'd be flustered was when Alice would complement him. "You're popular Lync! I guess you're just so wonderful because you have that quality that attracts people ; that makes them look and stare and talk to you!"

Although it was true, he highly denied such a thing, but then would later praise himself upon it in private.

They would talk about Bakugan, as well. Alice shared her stories about being with the original Battle Brawlers, all the fiascos they had, and the drama between them all. She tastefully spoke about Masquerade, recalling that it was almost like a dream because she swore she never remembered him existing as her.

In return, Lync would tell her all he could about Vestal. He talked about their culture, all the things Earth had that they didn't (it was a strange and interesting list, actually) and how the population overgrew and colonization started. He talked about when he first met the other Vexos, Prince Hydron, and King Zenoheld. Reluctantly, yet surely, he recalled emotional and intense moments between the six personality clashing Brawlers, and their lives before becoming Vexos.

"That's interesting," Alice said in wonder, as she headed for the door. Lync held it open for her, he got into habits of doing things for Alice, and walked out into the wintry air as they continued their conversation, "Speaking of relations, what is your family like, Lync?" she asked, revering in her own jubilee.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said monotonously out of habit, "do you have more family than your Grandfather?"

It was Alice's turn to shrug. "Well, yes. I have an aunt and uncle, they don't live in Russia, though." She added in hastily. "And as for my parents, well to be honest I don't remember. But don't be sad – I'm not sad because if I can't remember someone, why should I cry if I don't generally miss them?" her words interjected as fluidly as his thoughts, he also liked that about Alice.

"Okay then. Well, I have a normal family, I guess. Parents and some other relatives of theirs," he gave an offhanded wave, "I'm an only child. I was living, like the others, in the mainland of Vestal before anything got colonized. I went to school in Vestal, too." He thought back to his schooling days, and shook his head. "When I was with the Vexos, we were so busy with working for Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld, we never really got a chance to study in any way. Not that I mind, because studying is for nerds," he joked chastely.

Alice gave a playful poke in the stomach. "You shouldn't say that, studying is good for everyone! I don't got to school myself – Grandfather homeschools me, but if there's anything I know, it's that studying is important!" her lecture stung hard, and he had to recoil because he feared what was to come in the future.

"Can we change the topic please?" Lync added hastily, wanting to avoid any sort of plans for bookwork in its entity.

She laughed gently. "sure, but I'm not forgetting so don't worry!"

He groaned. "That's _why _I'm worrying."

They both shared laughs, one more light-hearted than the other, yet they still harmonized together, and both showed genuine bliss.

It was by the sound of clapping by which their laughs slowly died on their tongue. It was the sound of familiar laughing, by which Lync's heart slowed down in fear, and Alice's blood began to pump. They only glanced at each other for a second, before they turned around.

There he was. The one person Lync hoped he would never see. Hydron stood there, clapping his hands pompously, then letting out a capricious sigh. "How heartwarming," he mused cruelly, his sweet voice just dripping with sadism, "Unfortunately, it seems you can't be as comfortable with dear little _Alice _any longer, Lync." A smirk formed on his pale lips.

Alice's eyes narrowed. Just by the air and attitude of this person, she could tell he was Prince Hydron. "So you're Prince Hydron?" she questioned, "I heard you were cruel, and I hoped to never see you with my own eyes!"

He laughed, it was a truly insane and frightening laugh. "Did you, now? Is that what your precious Lync informed you of? Well, Lync, I'm rather _flattered. _You mentioned me to your little lady."

Lync's cyan eyes were unreadable, but his fists clenched in fury. "Stop patronizing me," he criticized, "just get to the point, Hydron. If you're here to take me back to Vestal, well, that was a stupid idea because I'm _not _going back."

Hydron's smile faltered all the way down to a grimace. "Is that so? I didn't know four days of being with a _tramp _was enough for you to grow a backbone!"

"She is not a tramp!" Lync defended, and Alice cried out, "Yeah, that's right! Just go back to Vestal, because Lync's changed and you're too late!"

The blond's purple eyes were alight with fury. "I see how it is." He sighed, reaching into his pocket, feeling the newly modeled Retrieve Bomb, but not revealing it. They have fighting spirit, and it would be a bit unfair to end them before they had a chance to show it. Hydron kept the Retrieve Bomb inside his pocket, instead taking on his Gauntlet.

"If we can't settle this like normal people, let's settle this like Brawlers."

"Can you really take the both of us on?" Alice questioned, as she positioned her Gauntlet and Alpha Hydranoid. Lync followed suit with his Aluze.

Hydron smiled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You shouldn't worry about me, Dear Alice."

The Gauntlets were up and poised. Three different voices, two angry and determined, one cocky and cruel, yelled, "Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

Time stood still again, and the match of a life time was about to begin.


End file.
